Attack on Naruto
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During a battle, Naruto and Yugito are pulled from their world and land just outside of Shiganshina, hours before the titan attack. Now with giant enemy's that drove the humans of the world to the brink of extinction, can the two Jinchurikki find their way home, or at least survive long enough to get home? Rated M for violence, language and later lemons.


**Hay everyone, here's a new story, I've been watching attack on Titan and reading a few stories so I thought I'd try my hand at it, it's a good anime and manga, anyways I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Titan talking"**

**'Bijuu/Titan thinking'**

_Dream/Memory_

**I do not own either Naruto or Attack on Titan**

A teen of about twelve stood on a large wall looking out over the village that lay within it, as the question of where he was ran through his mind.

'Damn it this is not good,' the teen thought as he watched the people interacting with each other. 'Let's see, the last thing I remember was fighting that Kumo Anbu, Yugito, I think; we were fighting then we both used the power of the Sharingan implants Itachi gave us, then nothing, next thing I know I'm waking up outside of this village,' the teen thought before turning, feeling a familiar chakra signature approaching.

"So your finally awake," the person talking was a teen of about twelve, with long blonde hair, her left eye was black while her right eye was red with three black tomoes circling the pupil; she was wearing a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt under a pair of gray Anbu armor; strapped to her back were two katana's while a white cat like mask hung on her hip, she was Yugito Nii, a member of Kumo's Anbu force.

"Yeah, mind telling me what happened and where we are?" the teen asked removing a fox like mask; the teen had spiky blond hair, his right eye was a deep cauldron blue and his left eye was red with three tomoes spinning around the pupil; he was wearing a similar outfit to Yugito's with a large Zanbato strapped to his back; the teen was Naruto Uzumaki, a member of the Konoha Anbu.

"I'm not sure, but I think at some point during our battle, we both activated the Kamui and they both clashed, pulling us in and sending us to wherever we are now," she said moving to stand next to him as they looked over the village.

"So any clue where we are?" he asked getting a small sigh from her.

"Apparently we've been thrown into another dimension, at least that's what Nibi said," she kneeled down and pulled out a map which she unfurled, the map showed the circles and each one was named, wall Maria, wall Rose, and wall Sina. "From what I've gathered in this world humans have been driven to the brink of extinction, and those that have survived managed to build these three wall's, each one is at least fifty meters high," Naruto whistled at that that was one big ass wall.

"You got to wonder what their trying to keep out?" he asked looking over at the far wall with narrowed eyes.

"From what I've gathered, their trying to keep out the titans," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what the hell a titan was. "Apparently, the titans are creatures ranging from three to fifteen meters, their human in appearance, but these people don't know what they are."

"So we're in a world where humans are almost extinct facing an enemy that they knew little to nothing about and are possibly superior to them in every way," Naruto summed up before letting out a small sigh. "Alright then so what do we do?"

"Honestly, I was hoping you might have something in mind," she said standing up. "The only think I can think of to do right now would be to rest and gather more information before trying to find a way home, if there is any."

"While I don't really like this situation, I think that would be the best course of action right now, after we rest some more we can gather some supplies from this place before moving farther in to gather more information on this world," with a nod of agreement, Yugito followed Naruto as they looked for a place to rest; after an hour of searching the found a small abandoned house near the edge of the village where they took refuge before falling asleep.

_**Dream/Flashback**_

_Seven year old Naruto stood in the Uchiha district, fear written across his face as he watched Sasuke fall unconscious before his brother Itachi._

"_So you came, I was hoping you would," Itachi was in front of Naruto before he could even blink. "The reason I asked you here is because I want you to guard something, very dangerous, can I trust you?" Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes and slowly nodded his head._

"_Good, I'm putting a lot of faith in you to keep this safe, I will be giving it's brother to someone else," Naruto stared as Itachi held up a Sharingan before the world went black._

_**Time skip: three years**_

_A ten year old Naruto, dressed in Anbu armor was strapped to a table, next to him a ten year old Yugito Nii, also in Anbu armor, was also strapped to a table as Orochimaru stood over them, chuckling._

"_So, the Kyubi and the Nibi Jinchurikki, what an unexpected surprise, I never expected to capture two Anbu from two different village's, and both are similar then I could have ever hoped for," he said peering down at them with a twisted smile._

"_What are you planning to do to use?" Yugito asked trying to break free of the restraints holding her down._

"_Oh, I plan to use both of you as test subjects, in order to create the perfect weapon before breeding you to create the perfect body for myself," he chuckled holding a syringe full of a blue liquid with the Kaguya clan symbol on it, on the table lay five more syringes on it, each with the symbol of an elemental blood line on it, the Lava release, Ice release, Scorch release, Storm release, and wood release._

_**Time skip: one year**_

_An eleven year old Naruto, in full Anbu gear, stood over the body of the famous Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist, the Kubikiribocho strapped to his back while his Anbu captain and sensei stood of to the side, holding a scroll containing the bodies of the Demon brothers while he held a girl over his shoulder._

"_Good work Kitsune, that's another mission completed," the dog masked Anbu behind him said while Naruto knelt down and sealed Zabuza's body._

"_Thank you sensei," Naruto looked over at his sensei, a small smile behind his mask._

"_Kitsune, after we return to the village I think it's time I teach you my own original technique," Naruto's eyes widened at that and he nodded in agreement before the two began moving back towards the village._

_**Time Skip: one year**_

_A twelve year old Naruto stood panting, in his hands was the Kubikiribocho, behind his mask his Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he stared at his opponent, a twelve year old Yugito Nii, her own Sharingan spinning like crazy as she held the Kiba blade's in her hands._

"_You know, I never thought we'd have to fight like this," Naruto panted as they faced each other, both standing on the bones of a giant creature; they had both been headed for the Mountain Graveyard, a place that was littered in the bones of giant summoning animal's and other creature's that had died in previous wars; they had both received word that Orochimaru had been seen in the area and had been tasked with killing him._

"_Me either, though I already told you, if you get in my way, I'll kill you," the two charged at each other, sparks flying at their swords clashed, as their swords meet once again, both of them activated the second level of their Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, before both activated one of its strangest techniques._

"_Kamui," both shouted looking at each other before a large explosion._

_**Dream/Flashback End**_

Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Yugito asked sitting up and looking around.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Naruto said putting his mask on and running outside, followed closely by Yugito, before both stopped, and stared at the far wall, where a giant creature poked it's head over the wall while pulling it's foot back from the giant hole it had kicked in the wall.

"What the hell are those things?" Yugito asked as creature looked around before vanishing while other creatures, not nearly as big, began pouring into the city through the hole while the people began to panic, all headed for the opposite wall.

"I don't know, and I don't really care, but right now there a threat that need to be dealt with, you with me?" Yugito put on her mask and both took off towards the creatures.

As they neared the creatures the two Anbu members watched as they randomly grabbed people who were running in fear, and devoured them whole.

"Damn, these things are sick, what do you say we take them out?" Naruto asked grabbing Kubikiribocho from his back.

"I say the one who kills the least has to find and make dinner," Yugito said as the Kiba blades sparked to life, before she jumped and cut through the arm of one that had just picked up a woman.

"*Tch*, show of," Naruto muttered before jumping and spinning, cutting through the head of one of them.

"Bo ya, take that fucker," Naruto smirked behind his mask, before his smirk dropped as the things head regrew and it turned to face him. "Damn, what the hell are you guys," he jumped and ran along the arm of one that tried to grab him before beheading it.

Naruto watched in annoyance as the thing's head regrew before it charged at him.

"Damn it, why won't you stay dead," he put his Zanbato on his back and quickly ran through hand seals, before clutching his left hand as lightning covered it. "Chidori," Naruto yelled as he ran along the arm of the creature once again, his Sharingan spinning furiously; thrusting his hand forward, Naruto entered the things mouth before exiting the giant hole in the back of its head.

"Damn let's hope it stay's dead this time," Naruto turned to look at the thing only to see it getting back up. "Fuck, what does it take to kill you fuckers?"

"Kitsune," Naruto looked over to see Yugito land on a building as another creature fell. "These are those titan things, the one's that drove the humans of this world to near extinction, the only way to kill them is slicing through a spot on the back of their neck."

"So that's how I take you ugly bastards out, all right then," grabbing his Kubikiribocho, Naruto ran at the titan he had been fighting before vanishing and appearing behind it; with a spinning swing, Naruto cut through the back of its neck and watched it fall to the ground dead, steam rising of its body as it quickly decayed.

"Alright now that's what I'm talking about," Naruto smirked before he ran off, slashing through any titan that crossed his path, Yugito right behind him.

"Moooom," Naruto stopped at the sound of a loud cry; turning in the direction he saw two kids trying to lift a fallen roof of a woman while a titan with a wide grin slowly approached them.

'Damn it, those kids are goanna get themselves killed,' Naruto thought before heading in the direction of the three.

"Hurry, get out of here," the woman yelled as the titan drew closer.

"No we're not leaving you," said a boy as tears flowed down his cheeks, as he tried to lift the roof.

"Eren just go, both my legs are crushed, even if you could get this rood of me, I'd just slow you down," the woman said as the titan drew closer before a soldier appeared.

"Hannes, quick take the children and run," the woman said looking at the soldier.

"What, come on Kalura, you know we can make it out of this, I'm a trained soldier," the man said with a weak chuckle, trying to lift their spirits.

"Then do your damned job and get them out of here," Naruto yelled as he ran past the group, straight at the titan.

"That guy, is he crazy charging at the thing without any gear," Hannes asked, as the three watched in horror as Naruto ran, leaping onto the building before leaping up and slashing through the weak point on the back of the titan's neck. "Impossible," Hannes muttered as Yugito landed next to the three standing.

"Are you just goanna stand there all day and gawk or are you going to get these brats to safety?" Yugito yelled, snapping the four out of their shock before she grabbed the roof and through it off of the woman, getting wide eyes from them all.

"What the?" the man started before Naruto landed in front of him, his hands glowing green as he ran them over the woman's legs.

"Damn, this isn't good, both her legs are crushed, her organs are all fine, but the bones in her legs are shattered and the muscles from mid-thigh down are all ripped," Naruto gently picked her up bridal style while Yugito picked up the girl. "Hay old man, are you just goanna stand there or are you going to help us get these people out of here," snapping out of his shock, Hannes grabbed the boy as all three of them ran towards the evacuation point.

"Who are you two?" the woman Kalura asked as they ran; Naruto and Yugito slowing down so that the soldier could keep up with them.

"We're not your enemy's if that's what you're asking," Naruto chuckled a little. "You can call me Kitsune, the one carrying the girl is Neko, we're friends I guess you could say," he said as they rounded a corner and stopped at the sight of five titans looking in their direction.

"Damn, Kitsune, we don't have time for this," Yugito yelled before activating her Kamui, and pulling herself, the two kids and the soldier into their pocket dimension.

"Damn look like she's right," Naruto activated his own Kamui and dragged himself and the woman into the dimension where they found Yugito and the others waiting for them.

"Come on, we need to get moving, I don't know what type of affect this place will have on them and I don't want to find out," Naruto nodded at Yugito's words before both use their Kamui again, and all of them appeared in front of the boats taking refugees towards the next wall.

"Here, make sure she gets to the out of here," Naruto handed Kalura to a man on one of the boats while Yugito pushed the kids onto the boat; once they were sure the three were secure they leapt of the boat and ran back through the gates, headed straight for a group of titans that were after the people.

"Remember, we don't need anything fancy, let's just kill enough of them to allow these people to retreat," nodding in agreement, both Anbu began taking out titans.

Before they could take down more than five apiece they turned towards the sound of screaming and watched in horror as what appeared to be a titan in gold armor ran and smashed through the wall, killing a number of people.

"Damn that's not good," Naruto said jumping over a titan and slashing it through the neck before heading towards the wall, where more titans were lumbering. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," with a cross shaped seal, ten Naruto's appeared, each charging at a titan that was headed for the gate.

"No you don't you bastards," Naruto yelled as the eleven titans fell, just before the gate; peering through the destroyed gates, Naruto let out a small sigh of relief as the sight of the boats taking of, while the people who weren't killed by the armored titan ran as fast as they could towards the next wall.

"Kitsune, we need to fall back, now," Naruto looked up at Yugito as she stood on the wall pointing at the far wall; slowly turning, Naruto cursed at the sight, hundreds of titans had already gotten into the city and were lumbering towards the hole.

'Damn, these thing are persistent I'll give them that,' with a swift movement, Naruto signaled Yugito to retreat; dropping next to him, Yugito gave a nod of her head before the two of them shot of after the two boats, two questions on their minds, would they ever return home, what the hell were these titans, and would the survive long enough to return home.

**Hay everyone, thanks for reading and please review.**

**I do plan to give Naruto a few girls, the main one's are Yugito, Annie and Sasha, I also plan to give Naruto and Yugito the power to Titan Shift, and give it to the girls that join him.**

**I also have an idea for a Naruto Justice league cross over and a Naruto Ai Yori Aoshi cross over, something of a claming story, with more of a normal life for Naruto, anyways keep an eyes out for them.**


End file.
